One Particular Harbour
by Elysian Prince
Summary: A contest entry for AngelCam7. :D    This one will actually be a few chapters long. So, it'll be rated M, for drug use  alcohol , and sexual content.  Title inspired by Jimmy Buffett's One Particular Harbour.


**One Particular Harbour**

**Entry for AngelCam7's contest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA, and the Sonic Team do.**

**Relax, pull out a drink, and enjoy this story. :)**

**(Everyone in the story is over 18, so no underage content is used in this story.)**

**(Title inspired by Jimmy Buffett's song, 'One Particular Harbour'.)**

* * *

><p>Summer had arrived, and not a single one of the Sonic crew had been prepared for it. Eggman's latest plot had failed, and the Egg Whale, which was his latest attempt at world domination, had been destroyed. He had been hit hard, and needed time to make many repairs, and get ready once again.<p>

Sonic was laying about on his back porch. Staring at the clouds when he was bored, was his new hobby. Nothing interesting had happened ever since Eggman had came, so he hadn't found much to do. Amy stopped by more and more frequently, and eventually wore Sonic down, to the point of which, they both started going out. He enjoyed it, because instead of him becoming more and more anti-social, she had brought Sonic out of his shell, and they've been happily together.

Knuckles was probably doing the same thing he always does, except now, Shade had joined him. She had decided that she no longer wished to be in the Nocturnus Clan, and had opened a portal to the human world, in order to spend time with him. For some odd reason though, they almost immediately fell in love. Sonic suspected something, but after a bit of bugging Knuckles, he told him that they had a very intimate moment. No other words were needed.

Tails, working up in his shop, had miraculously revived Cosmo, by extracting her DNA from the seed, and using stem cell technology, re-built Cosmo, back to her original state and size. He had his friend Nicholas Linebeck, work on a program for coding DNA strands and showing the outcome of when you put it together, using C++, and C#. The project took well over a year to complete. Once Cosmo had been revitalized, and rebuilt, Tails ran a diagnostic check, upon which he found nothing wrong. For some reason though, she actually remembered Tails.

So far, everything was pretty great.

Since nobody had anything to do over the summer, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles thought about going away on a vacation. With the danger of Eggman, they'd probably be gone for a week. Since the government paid the Sonic team for defending against Eggman, they had more than enough money to take the vacation. They already have a flight vehicle, Tails' X Tornado, upon which he had made renovations for more passengers.

Now came the difficult part, where to go. They could go anywhere in the world; Germany, France, the Bahamas, Switzerland, anywhere. This did stand a point, as they probably would have to get a hotel or something to stay at. The overall vote was to go somewhere tropical, and relaxing to all of them. So the Bahamas, the Floridian Keys, Fiji, or Madagascar. Nobody really wanted to learn a new language, especially with Cosmo, struggling to re-learn the English language.

So they decided to stay in an English speaking majority area. The Florida Keys. Tails had done some research about the area on the internet. Once he had told them, Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, Shade and he, all liked the idea of the vacation spot.

So they called ahead into one of the more luxurious suites that are over there, Duck Key.

They had reserved 3 condos right on the dock. Very luxurious, yet very expensive. Now, all was left was to pack some things, and leave.

"Sonic!" Amy sang, as she entered his back yard, in a shirt and shorts. "Hey Amy!" he replied, looking up at her. "You excited for the trip?" she asked, sitting on his lap. "Always, as long as i'm with you." he told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Sonic... Always the charmer." she stated, kissing him on the nose. "Yes I am." he chuckled in a response. "You all packed?" he asked. "I've been ready, and i'm too excited to wait!" she exclaimed. "I know. I've never been to the Florida Keys, but I heard that it's relaxing." he stated.

"Isn't that the entire point?" she questioned. "I suppose it is, but while Tails was doing some research he found that a famous folk singer was there. Apparently, he knows us, and is going to meet us." he stated. Amy gasped, "Really? Who is he?"

Sonic smirked, then said, "He is called Jimmy Buffett."

She smiled, then told him, "I've heard of him. He is really famous in the islands." He replied, "So i've heard. But, i'm going to take a nap in a second, do you want to join me?" Amy kissed Sonic, then told him, "Of course."

They went inside, and slept for the next few hours, before heading off to Tails' house, and leaving.

Off with Knuckles, he was doing the same thing he always was. Except that Shade was off taking a bath, from which shew was gone a while. They had ran around the island, and she was sweating. "Ah. Another nice day. I get to relax, I have the love of my life, and we're going on a vacation soon! Wonder what it'll be like?" He wondered aloud.

"Hopefully it'll be nice." Shade said, as she walked into view of Knuckles, who was laying on the ground. "Hey honey. How was the water?" he asked. "Nice and warm, the way I love it." she replied, sitting down and leaning on Knuckles a bit.

He sat up, smiled, and pulled her closer into his chest. "Just think of it. A week away from here. It'll be one of the few times, i've ever left this rock alone." he told her. "Let's try to make it as romantic as we can for the both of us." she replied, looking at him. "I'll try my best." he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Cosmo was looking around Tails' house for him. "Tails? Where are you?" she asked, struggling to say the correct words. "Over here Cosmo!" he exclaimed, from which the voice came from his workshop. She strolled over to where he was, and saw him under his plane.

"What is it Cosmo?" he asked, coming out from under his plane. "When are we leaving?" she questioned in a response. "Uh.. A few hours. Just repairing and refueling the X Tornado. Relax, or eat something. It'll be a decently long ride." he told her, wiping sweat off of his face. Cosmo tilted her head, and walked over to Tails, saying, "Ca

n I help with anything?" He thought for a moment, then an idea came to him. "If you want to, you can help me refuel. I think there's a leak, so i'm going to need you to grab that red bin over there, and put the nozzle into the slot there." he says, pointing to each of the things.

Cosmo smiled and walked over to the fuel box, and brought it over to Tails, who instructed her again where to put the nozzle in. She did, and he observed the fuel tank, as she did this. No leaks. That was it. He got out from under his plane, and fully re-fueled the entire ship with Cosmo's help. At the end of this, he had dirty, grimy fur, with a small cut on his left arm. "Huh. Wonder how I got that." he told himself. Cosmo looked at his cut. "Is that bad?" she asked.

"Not unless you clean it quickly." he replied, as he went inside, with her following. He walked into his bathroom, and turned the shower on, taking his shoes off by the door. He walked out, and grabbed a towel. "Cosmo, go relax. I'll be out in a moment." he told her as he shut the door.

Tails took his socks off and hopped off the shower, smiling as he watched the oil come out of his fur. He began to hum lightly. Cosmo smiled, as she sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly. He felt the burn of warm water coming into his wound, cleansing it. A final sigh was given as he finished getting oil, tar, and grime out of his fur. He shut the shower off, and dried his fur, then walked out, and saw Cosmo sleeping peacefully. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, and continued to pack for the next hour or so.

3 hours later...

The X Tornado was heading to Angel Island, after picking up Sonic and Amy.

Knuckles and Shade had been packed and ready for a long time. Shade was actually the only one who had any luggage, just one bag, because all Knuckles needed, was his socks and shoes. Knuckles saw the ship, and tapped his girlfriend awake. "C'mon honey, they're here." Shade mumbled something in her sleep, and then her eyes opened, "*yawn* Is it morning yet?" she asked. "No Shade, we're leaving now." he replied, picking her tired body up, and holding her close to him.

She literally fell back asleep in his arms. "Carry me?" she questioned with her eyes closed. "Alright. But this once." He told her. "Thanks Knuckles." she said, snuggling into his arms even more. He chuckled, in a response, but saw the X Tornado, land by the left of the shrine. With Shade, still in his arms, he picked up he luggage bag, and carried them both to the plane. Tails opened the storage hatch, and Knuckles put her bag down, and carried his girlfriend with him to the small passenger area, that the orange fox had constructed.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as the red echidna walked in. "Hey guys." he replied, setting Shade down, and putting her chair back into a resting position. "Thanks honey." she told him, with her eyes closed. He gave her one kiss on the lips and took his own seat. "Aww. That's cute. Now strap in, this'll be a long ride!" Tails yelled, as he turned around in his chair, and began lifting off the ground, Cosmo in the chair to his right.


End file.
